Healing Old Wounds
by Jaida-chan
Summary: It's been three years since last Katie was in Cuba, since coming back she's dealt with many difficulties. The death of her parents, the birth of her son, and the loss of Javier. Now her best friend, a Cuban girl living in America is taking her back to the
1. Katie's Life

_translation_

thoughts

_**Healing Old Wounds**_

"Katie!"

Katie Miller groaned softly and rolled over; pulling her pillow over her head, she tried to ignore the pounding on her door.

"Open up this instant Katie Miller!" Irritation was evident in the familiar Cuban voice, "Katie!"

Katie threw her pillow at the door and mumbled something along the lines of, "bathroom… clothes… door open… coming!"

When Katie finally opened the door a flash of blue rushed by and flopped down on the bed.

"Marianna Havana Isabella Teresa Garcia! You, my dear, could wake the dead!" Katie stuck one hip out and rested her hand on it, "You know better than to come pounding on my door this early in the morning!"

"But Katie!" Marianna whined, "I had something **important** to tell you!"

Katie huffed but smiled, "Well, what is it then?"

Marianna paused dramatically, "I… won the competition!"

"You mean in Gymnastics? You won? Congratulations!" Katie through her arms around her best friend, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Not as happy as you're going to be," Marianna grinned, "Ramon! Come here love, say hello to your aunt Maria!"

A little brown head popped out from behind the door, "Buenos días tía Maria. Buenos días Mami. ¿Baile hoy?" _Hello Aunt Maria. Hello Mommy. Dancing today?> _

"In English Ramon, love, so Mommy can understand too," Katie grinned at Marianna, "Way to go Maria, now he knows more Spanish than me!"

Marianna smiled smugly, "I know, that was the plan, right Ramon?"

"Sí," Ramon's smile was cheeky from behind his blanket, "¿Mami no entiende?" _Yes. Mommy no understand? _

"All right little man, you're more and more like your Papá everyday," Katie smiled at him, "Now in English? Someone?"

"He asked if we'd be dancing today," Marianna winked, "then he asked if you didn't understand."

She shot a grin at Ramon, "Mami no entiende, usted tiene que hablar en inglés más amor." _Mommy doesn't understand, you should speak in English more love> _She glanced up at Katie who had one eyebrow raised, "I said you don't understand and that he should speak in English more."

"That's right you little monster, now go brush your teeth and get dressed or there will be no dancing today!" Katie swatted her son playfully on the bottom as he ran giggling from the room.

"It's all for Javier, you know that right?" Marianna said softly, "Es todo para Javier…" _It's all for Javier… _

"I know… I wish there was something I could do but…" Katie shook her head sadly, "I don't have the money to travel to Cuba and ever since we moved I haven't been able to contact Javier, he doesn't even know his son exists!"

Her shoulders shook and her eyes burned but she held back the tears as she always did, for Ramon.

Marianna smiled softly and hugged her friend, "I know Javier, Katie. And if he knew about Ramon he'd be here already."

"Really? You think?" Katie looked up through damp lashes.

"Yes Katie, I do," Marianna smiled softly, "He was always a very responsible boy."

"Wait, wait!" Katie shook her head, "You knew him as a boy?"

"I grew up with the Suarez's Katie," Marianna smiled softly, "in fact you stole my parent's title the last time you were there."

"You're they're daughter? But… all this time I had no idea! No wonder you dance so well!"

"Katie, love, you've only known me a few months its natural you not know everything yet."

"Well I intend to now!"

Marianna laughed, "Yes I knew him all my life but it's been a good 8 years since last I saw any of them, we didn't part on the best of terms either…"

"What do you mean?"

Marianna shook her head, "Never-mind there are more important things to think about right now!"

"More important than Javier? I doubt it," Katie sighed dramatically, "But go ahead, try."

Marianna smiled, "I have the solution to all your problems Señora…" She got so excited she lapsed once again into Spanish but the flash of plane tickets got her point across, "Tengo tres entradas del avión a Cuba!" _I've got three plane tickets to Cuba! _

All Katie heard was Cuba and all she saw where the three tickets but it was enough; she burst into tears, "Oh god Maria!"

Marianna hugged her sobbing friend, "Hey, its ok Katie, everything will be ok now."

"But… Maria… where did you get the money for this?" Katie backed up staring at the tickets in disbelief. Ramon had returned clutching his teddy bear and wondering what was happening. He was only two and he spoke more Spanish than English but he was learning enough to keep up in most conversations. This conversation, however, went right over his head, "Mami?"

"Hush Ramon love, its ok. Maria?"

"Well the prize money for the competition…" Marianna began.

"Maria! I know how long you've been saving up!" Katie shook her head, "You've wanted to go back to Cuba and help your family since you graduated from high school!"

Marianna sighed sadly and a tear worked its way down her cheek, "I don't have anyone to help in Cuba any more but you and Javier. My mother and father passed away a few months ago, I only just got the letter this week. My Aunt in Michigan has brought my sister from Cuba but I want to go home and sort through what is left of their belongings and if I can help you and Javi then so much the better."

"Oh god Maria I'm sorry."

"Oh Katie its ok, it would be so wonderful to see you happy, I mean truly happy," Maria hugged her friend gently, "And my mother would want her successor to dance in La Rosa Negra again."

Katie threw her arms around Marianna and squeezed, "Thank you! Oh god thank you!"

"Hey, you owe me though," Marianna teased forcing a smile and wiping away a tear, "If I weren't taking you I'd take my hot surfing instructor. It's because of my devotion to you and your little Diablo that I am not married yet!"

Katie winked, "I'm sure we'll find you a husband, after all its Cuba, and when you dance as beautifully as you do its impossible to be lonely, especially if you're a princess of La Rosa Negra."

"We all know it is you who is truly the queen of dance, the real queen of La Rosa Negra."

Katie blushed, "At one time I was but it's been so long…"

"Only three years love, not too long."

"Perhaps… Perhaps not…"

"We'll find you your king Katie," Maria whispered as her friend carried Ramon out the door, "And perhaps I'll find some peace."


	2. Casa a Cuba

_**Healing Old Wounds**_

**_Chapter Two: Casa a Cuba_ **

Three days later Marianna surveyed her empty apartment. She'd sold all her furniture and given ample warning to her landlord and boss. It was time she returned to Cuba… for good…

She didn't have much to pack; most of everything she owned was either in Katie's home or in her ratty suitcases. She sighed, money was hard to come by but she figured perhaps she had enough to achieve her childhood dream. Smiling she hopped into the taxi that would take her from her little ramshackle apartment to Katie's duplex.

She ran up the stairs to find Katie sitting with a sleeping Ramon in her arms and five suitcases around her, "How long do you plan to be away?"

"Until I find him Marianna, and then…" Katie smiled sadly, "Then we'll see."

Marianna nodded her understanding, grabbing the last of her belongings from Katie's home and putting them into her bags. Now all that she owned were in the four suitcases and twin duffels she had with her.

Two hours later had Marianna, Ramon, and Katie on a plane to Cuba. Marianna slept soundly on one side and Ramon on the other, but Katie was wide away. Somehow it seemed that after all this time she was coming home.

Marianna led Katie and the young boy helping with their suitcases to her home, "This is it."

"It's so like…" Katie looked around and gasped, images of the past playing before her eyes, "This is so close to La Rosa Negra!"

"Well my parents were king and queen of that club," Marianna smiled sadly, "It was much easier if they didn't have to commute."

Katie giggled, "I imagine that's true. Hey… Marianna why did you… you brought everything!"

"Yes…" She sighed softly, "I wasn't telling the complete truth before Katie. I'm not here to look through they're things, I'm here to stay. I've already signed the papers and I've bought La Rosa Negra… I'll send for my sister when things get better, but until then…"

"Stay! But…" Katie didn't know what to think. She'd missed Cuba so much and now she was confused because she was more jealous that Maria was staying than she was upset. She went through all the things she'd be giving up at home and then grinned, "What do you say to dual ownership? I have money saved up I can contribute, especially after all my things at home are sold."

"But Katie what if… what if you don't find him?"

"It doesn't matter Marianna this is my home," Katie smiled softly, "This is where I want to raise my son."

Ramon smiled sleepily at his mother, "Cuba…"

Marianna laughed, "Think it through a little longer, give it a month and if you still want to stay then it's a deal ok?"

Katie nodded knowing that she would stay, "Yes."

"Now lets go to the market ok?"

Katie nodded, "You can show me around hey?"

"Ah it is so good to be home," Marianna smiled, "It's been far too long since I was in Cuba."

"Yes?" Katie smiled and winked, "Then why do you still have so thick an accent?"

Marianna feigned shock, "Are you insulting my talking? Oh you know better than that Señora… Hey!"

Katie looked around, but could not see what Maria was yelling for.

That's when she saw a strange man with her son, he'd wandered away from his usual position latched to her leg, "Ramon come here now!"

"Hey! Suelte ese niño!" Marianna shouted running forward as the strange man hefted Ramon into his arms. _Let go of that boy! _

She grunted softly as she jumped up and grabbed onto a nearby bar using it to swing herself in front of the fleeing kidnapper. She dropped ungracefully to the ground but landed solidly and glared, "Let him go."

The man looked around for an escape route and was about to disappear down an adjoining alley when another man appeared, this one blocked his exit, "Do as the lady says Jose, you will not like what will happen if you don't."

The mysterious man dropped Ramon and bolted past Katie who didn't slow, her eyes were only for her baby who was in a heap on the cement. Katie scooped him into her arms sobbing with relief and whispered to him quietly.

Marianna turned her attention on the stranger, "Thank you Señor…?"

"Suarez," The man replied and Katie choked behind them.

The man stepped out of the shadows and Marianna nearly fainted, "Javi?"


	3. Equivocación

_**Healing Old Wounds**_

_**Chapter Two: Equivocación**_

"Maria?" His voice sounded choked and he took a step forward before noticing the blonde woman gaping at him, "KATIE?"

"Javier?" Katie's face split into the widest grin Marianna had ever seen and she threw her arms around him, "Oh Javier!"

Marianna lifted Ramon into her arms and he tangled his fingers in her long black hair, "Daddy?" He whispered in his soft baby voice and Marianna nodded.

"Yes that's daddy love," She smiled happily tears in her eyes, "that's Daddy."

"Oh Katie," Javier kissed all over her face tangling his fingers in her hair, "God you're back, I missed you."  
The long separated lovers locked lips in a passionate kiss, hands roving and tongues wrestling as they attempted to melt into each other. Maria chuckled quietly and covered Ramon's eyes.

"Ahem," Maria cleared her throat, "Do you mind?"

Javier released Katie and walked over to Marianna, "It is good to see you again hermana más joven. You have a son… who is the lucky man?"

"This… isn't my son Javier," Marianna said quietly.

Understanding dawned on Javier's face, twisting it into an expression of pained desperate fear. He looked at Katie, "Yours?"

She shook her head and smiled softly at him, "Ours."

"You mean?" He looked between Marianna and Katie, searching for any sign of deception, "that night on the beach… ours?"

Katie grinned and nodded, "I wanted to tell you before but all the letters I sent were returned and I didn't have the money to come to Cuba."  
"All this time, you've been raising him alone?"

"Yes, until Marianna came along that is…"

Javier shook his head in disbelief, "But what about your parents?"

"Javier…" Katie shook her head sadly, "My parents were killed in a car accident two years ago."

"Oh Katie…" Javier hugged her gently to his chest, "And Suzie?"

"Happily married to James Phelps, you remember him right?"

"She married that… that…" He searched for the right word.

"Bastard?"

Katie and Javier turned to stare at Marianna who shrugged innocently, "What?"

Javier rolled his eyes and Katie laughed.

"Yes, that bastard, but he's changed a lot since Cuba," Katie smiled gently at Javier and wrapped her arms around him, "He's been helping me out when he thinks I don't see it. It's because of him Ramon and I even had a place to stay."

Javier looked thoughtful then paled, "Ramon, he your boyfriend?"

Katie slapped him lightly on the shoulder, "No, he's my son. Ramon Javier Eduardo Suarez."

"Suarez…" Javier turned to look at his son, "You gave him my last name?"

"He's your son Javier," Katie said quietly, "He's always known that."

"Hola Papá," Ramon said shyly and stuck out his arms, "Hola."

"You taught him Spanish?" Javier asked in disbelief as he held his son for the first time. It was so amazing how things had changed so quickly, how his whole life had turned completely upside down in one day. Maria was back and Katie… god he still couldn't believe it, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. Never in a thousand years had he thought she would return to Cuba, to him! But here she was and she seemed to still love him as much as he loved her.

And even more than that, she'd brought him a son, their son!

"Hola mi hijo," Javier said softly and kissed his son's hair. Pudgy arms circled his neck and clung tightly. Javier chuckled then smiled at Katie, "Shall we go back to your… hotel?"

"We're staying at my place Javier," Marianna said softly, "This way."

Together the three of them walked back to the gated house. Katie and Javier chatted comfortably; catching up on lost time, while Ramon was nearly asleep in Javier's arms. Marianna was strangely quiet as they walked and opened the door to her home silently.

"Maria?" Katie asked softly, touching her friend's arm, "Is something wrong?"

Marianna glanced up at Javier and they locked gazes, he nodded slowly and she returned her gaze to Katie, "I'm ok… I just… There are some things I need to figure out."

Katie nodded despite her confusion at their exchange. Before they'd left Marianna had spoken of a bad parting with Javier and his family and now… now she was acting strangely. She and Javier had never… No, of course not, Javier would only have been fifteen at the time. She shook her head at all these thoughts and smiled at Javier taking Ramon from him, "I'll just put Ramon down for his nap while the two of you catch up ok?"

When Katie's footsteps had faded into silence Javier looked down at his shoes before speaking softly in Spanish, "It's been a long time hasn't it Marianna?"

"Yes it has," The words in her native language rolled off her tongue like honey and she realized how long it had truly been, "I've missed you Javi."

"I missed you too Maria," Javier smiled weakly, "So has Carlos."

"He… is he married?"

"No, I don't think he could, not after you left. But… Maria he has a son."

"A son? And the woman who bore it, is she his girlfriend?"

Javier shook his head, "She vanished almost as quickly as she showed up, now all Carlos does is drink and talk about how things should be better."

"He was expecting more out of the revolution I gather?"

"We all were."

Marianna sighed softly, "I know Javier, I know…"

Javier smiled at her, "Thank you for bringing Katie back to me."

"I… what?"

"You're the one who paid for the tickets, no?"

"Yes I was, but I was coming here anyways, to stay this time."

"And Carlos?"

"What about him?"

Javier shook his head, and stared her down.

Katie walked down the stairs back to the main entrance hall, she could hear Marianna and Javier speaking really quickly in Spanish. Here and there she picked up a word but she didn't understand anything they were saying.

"I still love him Javier, but does he love me?"

Katie stopped in the doorway, she'd definitely heard Marianna say Javier's name and love in the same sentence.

Javier gave Marianna a gentle hug, "He still loves you Maria, I'm sure of it."

She choked and walked into the entrance hall to see Marianna in Javier's arms. Tears welled in her eyes and she turned away.

"Katie?" It was Marianna, "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes."

Javier walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She shook off his arm, "Sorry I interrupted. I'll go now."

Turning she ran up to her room and began to cry. She heard Marianna and Javier in the hallway speaking in Spanish and she buried her head into the pillow, "It's not fair!"


	4. Explicaciones

_**Healing Old Wounds**_

_**Chapter Three: Explicaciones**_

Marianna paled, "Javier she thinks you and I… God I should have known better than to… Look I'll go explain to her what's wrong just wait here a moment."

"No Maria, I'll go," Javier said as he pushed open the door, "You need to get dressed for your first night back. I'm dragging you to La Rosa Negra, we can leave Ramon with Mother."

Maria nodded at Javier and gave him one last hug, "Go get her!"

Javier nodded and then turned to go into Katie's room, "Oh and Maria? Carlos will be there."

Maria paled slightly then smiled, "Just go do what you have to do Javier, never mind me and my lovesick foolishness, it's been eight years."

Javier smiled softly, "Not too long… not too long."

Smiling to herself Maria walked slowly down the hall to her old bedroom where she'd put all her suitcases, "It is so great to be home…" Then opening one of the old boxes she looked through her mother's old clothes for something to where to La Rosa Negra

* * *

"Katie?" Javier whispered as he entered the dark room.

Katie looked up, her eyes red from crying, "What is it Javier?"

"We need to talk," He sat down next to her, "About what happened downstairs."

"You don't need to say anything Javier," Katie shook her head, "I understand. You love her and she loves you, that's enough. She said you two had parted on bad terms, I'm glad you're happy again."

Javier laughed, his side ached and he had to hold it, "Me and Maria?" He shook his head, "Didn't you hear what I called her today?"

"Hermana más joven?" Katie shrugged, but she was feeling better because of his reaction. Her cheeks flushed pink, "I thought it was an endearment of some kind."

"It was," Javier grinned, "It means 'younger sister' it's also what I call Chabe sometimes."

"But… I don't understand," Katie couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes, "I thought that the two of you…"

Javier shook his head, "No Katie, I don't love anyone but you."

She smiled, "Then why did she say she loved you?"

"And here I thought you were learning more Spanish," Javier chuckled, "Must have been Maria who was teaching Ramon. She didn't say she loved me. She said she loved him."

"What?"

"She said," He fluttered his lashes and dropped his shirt like that day those years ago when he was impersonating a girl, "'I love him Javier, but does he love me?'"

Katie laughed so hard she was crying again, "God I feel so stupid!"

"Just try to learn more Spanish ok?" Javier winked, "Or ask Ramon to translate hey?"

"So who was this **him**?" Katie raised a brow

"Well as you know she left on bad terms with my family," Javier said slowly and Katie gestured for him to continue, "She and… well the **him** was Carlos."

Katie's jaw dropped open in disbelief, "What?"

Javier nodded, "Yes."

Katie laughed, a happy joyous sound, then she leaned into Javier's embrace and kissed him softly, "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, we should have spoken in English in case you came back," Javier shrugged, "It was just a misunderstanding."

Katie nodded, "So would you like to do something tonight?"

"Actually I'm busy."

Katie's face fell, "Working?"

"No," He smiled, "Taking you and Maria to La Rosa Negra."

Katie winked, "Let's see if you still have it hey?"

Javier just smiled, then he stood and lifted Ramon into his arms, "I'm going to take Ramon to my mother's, she'll watch him while we're out. I'll also make sure to drag Carlos with me when we go. We'll meet you there tonight ok?"

"Ok, we'll be there," Katie smiled at her son, "Ramon sweetie, Daddy is going to take you to Grandma's house now ok?"

"Gramma house in Cuba?" Ramon asked softly, "No Sent Loo-ee?"

"No Ramon love, Daddy's taking you to Grandma Suarez's house so you can meet your Aunty Chabe and Uncle Carlos," She kissed him, "You can practice your Spanish ok?"

"Ok Mommy," Ramon whispered slipping quickly into sleep again, his thumb drifting up to his lips.  
"He looks so much like you Javier," She smiled softly kissing him, "He's all that kept me sane in America."

"He does no?" Javier grinned, "But he has your nose."

Katie's hand shot up to touch her nose and shelaughed, "Get out of here!"

Laughing as he left the room, Katie turned her attention to what she would wear.

* * *

Marianna knocked softly on Katie's door, "Katie…?"

She waited apprehensively for a moment, afraid Katie would still be angry, "Katie are you in there?"

"Yes one minute!" Katie called back, she realized why Marianna wasn't bursting in as usual and flushed. She swallowed hard and tried to push back the guilt she was feeling as she opened the door.

"Ummm…" Marianna said quietly, "I…"

Katie wrapped her arms around Marianna in a tight hug, "I'm so sorry Maria, I totally misunderstood what was going on. I'm so stupid, do you forgive me?"

Marianna grinned, "Of course! So… there are showers down the hall and I have clothes you can borrow if you need something to wear…"

"Showers?" Katie's mouth split into a huge grin, "God bless you Maria!" And then she was off down the hall shutting the door loudly behind her.

Maria laughed to herself and called down the hall, "Don't use all the hot water Katie or I'll skin you alive!"

* * *

(so whatcha think?) 


	5. Reunited

_**Healing Old Wounds**_

_**Chapter Four: Reunited**_

Javier knocked quietly on his front door cradling Ramon in front of him. It was Chabe that came to the door, "Go get Mother ok Chabe?"

"Ok," She eyed Ramon with open curiosity but did as she was told.

"Javier, what in the…" Mrs. Suarez stopped dead in her tracks, "Javi? I…"

"This is your second grandson Mother," Javier grinned, he waited for a moment and when his mother did not respond he continued, "Katie is back!"

His mother's face split into a sad smile, "The American girl you met during the revolution?"

"Yes!" Javier smiled, "And she brought me a son, my son!"

"I…" She wagged a finger at him, "You let her go away to America with your child in her all on her own, Javier I'm ashamed of you!"

Javier shook his head, "I didn't know, I only found out today…"

Understanding dawned on his mother's face and she enveloped him in a warm embrace, "Oh Javi…"

"Mother its alright, is Carlos still home?"

"No he went out to pick up some things for dinner why?" Carefully she took Ramon from Javier and smiled down at him.

Javier grinned mischievously, "Because a certain Cuban Rose has returned from America and she's still heartsick over him."

"You mean? Maria is back?"

"Yes Mama, Maria is back and she's staying here for good!"

Mrs. Suarez moved excitedly towards the front door, "We have to tell him the moment he gets home!"

"No, no, no!" Javier shook his head, "He will find out tonight at La Rosa Negra, I'll just tell him that a certain señorita from his past is sorely awaiting a dance."

"Javi you're so bad sometimes!" She grinned though, "Alright I'll keep a secret but you'd better not screw things up! Now off you go and get ready, I'll watch over this little señor."

Javier grinned and dashed off to prepare.

* * *

"Javier," Carlos hissed as they made there way into La Rosa Negra, "I don't see what Katie's return has to do with me? Why are you dragging me along with you on this wild goose chase?"

Javier smiled at his brother, "You'll see, you'll see."

Carlos groaned, "You'd better not be trying to set me up with some 'nice girl' again Javi, I'll kill you!"

"I swear I'm not setting you up with a 'nice girl', ok?" Javier winked and then disappeared into the crowd, making his way toward a blonde head that could only be one person.

"Javier!" Katie threw her arms around him, "Where's Carlos?"

"Right here."

Katie jumped and then smiled, "Hello, how are you Carlos?"

"Fine," Carlos crossed his arms over his chest, "and you?"

"Wonderful," Katie smiled, "It's great to be home."

Javier's eyes widened and he spun Katie to face him, "Home? Do you… are you…?"  
"I'm staying," Katie smiled, "I'll apply for Cuban citizenship and I will stay."

"This is wonderful!" Javier laughed in delight and spun her around, "Oh Katie!"

A new voice joined the group, "Hey Katie I got you your… Oh my god!"

The crash of a glass breaking made all three of them turn to face the newcomer.

"Marianna Garcia you klutz!" Katie scolded kneeling to gather up the shards.

Javier joined her on the floor leaving Marianna and Carlos facing each other, opened mouthed in shock.

"Maria?" Carlos stepped around the mess and his hand rose to gently touch her cheek, "you're… you're back."

"Yes."

"To visit?"

"No."

Carlos withdrew his hand and stepped back, "Vacation then."

"No," Marianna said quietly, she stepped forward bringing them closer together, "to stay."

"To… to stay?"

"Yes," Marianna gestured to the lively club all around them, "I own La Rosa Negra now, I will stay, this time for good."

Carlos felt a heat rising in his chest. There was pain, a longing ache, and desire. The need to hold her, kiss her, touch her; but things had changed, he had no right to act as if they hadn't.

"I…" Marianna was at a loss for words.

"Would you like to dance?"

She smiled and took his offered hand, "Of course, but beware, I've gotten better since the last time we danced."

"So have I." His voice sent shivers down her spine and she felt her heart skip a beat.

A new song started up as they moved to their place on the dance floor. Katie and Javier had taken a similar one close by. As the beat of the music flowed through her Marianna let herself go and allowed Carlos to lead her in more than just a dance, she also let him lead her back to her heart.

* * *

Katie melted into Javier's hands, she moved with him, their bodies almost becoming one. She found it hard to discern where she ended and he began and that was just the way she liked it. As the first song ended and another began, Katie's breath caught in her throat. Her heart was almost too full as she leaned into his embrace, "I love you Javier."

"Then marry me," He whispered, "and make me the happiest man alive."

Katie felt her heart thud in her chest, her stomach flipping and fluttering with a thousand butterflies, "You mean it?"

Javier nodded, his hands were shaking and he was terrified that she would say no but he continued their dance, "Will you?"

Katie smiled, her face flushed and her eyes sparkling, "Yes, yes!"

Javier spun her out and yanked her back in, "then I think it best we return home, as the love birds have done."

"What?"

"Look around."

Katie searched the crowed for Marianna and Carlos but they were gone. The music slowed and stopped and she smiled brightly at Javier, "Perhaps I should come stay at your place?"

Javier winked mischievously, "They won't want to be disturbed."

Katie winked back and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear, "Neither will we."

Javier felt his body flood with the heat of desire, "This way."

* * *

OOC: Hey guys, sorry it took so long for this chapter, hope you like it! 


End file.
